


definitely not mad

by nervous_switch



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), GWASapphic
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, 18+ ONLY, Begging, Erotica, F/F, Fingering, Jealousy, arguing to fucking, f4f, gwa, gwasapphic - Freeform, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervous_switch/pseuds/nervous_switch
Summary: [F4F][arguing to fucking][[fingering][jealousy][fingering] [making you beg] hints of [brattiness]Synopsis: your let someone flirt with you at an event of some kind and now your GF is pissed
Relationships: Female/Female
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	definitely not mad

Tags: [F4F][arguing to fucking][[fingering][jealousy][fingering] [making you beg] hints of [brattiness] 

Synopsis: your let someone flirt with you at an event of some kind and now your GF is pissed

sounds of returning home - - - - - - 

[lil tense/passive aggressive] If you could not leave your shit all over the table, that would be great. 

No, no, I’m not mad. Not at all. I’m just sick of picking up your shit constantly. 

Uh-huh, that is it. 

Oh my god. No. Please leave it? I don’t want to have this conversation right now. 

Because I just don’t want a fight, I just want to go to sleep and forget this whole day. 

Yes, the whole day! Especially the last part. 

….I can’t believe you don’t know what you did….are you really serious right now? 

We’ve had this conversation *1,000 times*, baby. You know I get mad when you do all that shit. 

[sarcastic] *Please*, I have never been less charmed by your [innocence-act/playing-dumb thing/better words] 

[laughs disbelievingly] Okay, no. No. that is not what happened. You were not just “being nice” - though even if you were, it’s still shitty. 

Yes! It absolutely is. If someone flirts with you like that, and I’m right fucking there, you don’t play along to spare their feelings. 

No, you don’t. People don’t! People mention their partner if they’re nice, or they shut it down directly if they’re not a pussy. 

Honestly what stings here is that I *know* you would’ve shut it down for anyone but a hot girl. As discussed, if an attractive woman asked you to set yourself on fucking fire, you probably would. 

Oh, no, you would. You can’t say no to anyone you’re attracted to. I used to think it was cute, but now… 

No, I’m serious. If a woman, like, touches your arm and leans in a little, you’re like a 14 year old. 

[suddenly sweet/sultry] Baby, please. You know I’m right. 

Uh-uh, you do [kisses quickly a couple of times] 

Ohh, now you’re being nice, again? [kisses a little longer] Proving my point here, baby. 

“Baby” in a sweet voice, and you’re anyone’s [kisses] 

Oh, just mine? 

Sweet, but I don’t think so. 

Uh-huh [making out escalating] 

Really…..you promise me? All mine? [making out continuing] 

Mm, still not believing it. I think you’re gonna have to tell me a few more times… 

Ohh, that’s a good girl….Putting my hand in your shirt really improved your conviction

How good would you be if I was fucking you, baby? 

Oh, you want me to, huh? 

[stern again] Ask me nicely then, my love. 

Ohhh, such a good girl when it suits you. 

Uh-huh, okay, I’ll get there in a minute [making out obvs continuing throughout this conversation, maybe here some clothes removal/unzipping sounds if you so desire] 

[laughs] You thought I’d fuck you straight away? Oh, no, not at this rate, anyway. 

Yeah that’s my good girl, a little more begging and we’ll see. 

Oh wow, you really love the tease, huh? So wet for me…Or maybe you love pissing me off? No? You’re sure that’s not it? 

Ohh, you like when I get a little possessive? Well, that’s a little troubling, baby, I hope that doesn’t mean you’re going to keep this shit up whenever we go out….

No? You promise me? 

Mm, okay then, if you’re sure [and fucking in earnest begins] 

Oh, my good, good girl, I love when you use your manners like that. 

Mhmm, I do. 

I love when you’re this fucking eager, too, practically dripping down my wrist, baby. 

[improv fingering to orgasm] 

Oh, wow, there she is [laughs gently], I love that face. [kisses] 

[this feels a slightly abrupt end so if you want to put in some nice words here, I would definitely not mind!


End file.
